A Mother's Sinn
by Jasmin Kaiba
Summary: My daughter doesn't need a pretty rich, daddy's boy. He'll never be good enough, he's bad for her, he's changing her, and my daughter is becoming what my mother wanted me to be... Lorelai's POV on Rory and Logan, please r


**A Mother's Sinn**

**by Jasmin Kaiba**

I don't understand it. What is it with him that seems to be drawing her in so much? He's handsome, he's charming, he's intelligent, yes, but if there's a person completely wrong for her, then it's him. They don't fit, she won't ever fit in his world nor will he fit in our world. My little girl doesn't need somebody who can't wind down for a while and just let the world be, she needs somebody who will be there for her and send her to me when she feels bad, not dragging her to a party. My daughter is not like that, my daughter doesn't need a pretty rich, daddy's boy. He'll never be good enough, he's bad for her, he's changing her, and my daughter is becoming what my mother wanted me to be...

The first shock had been Rory's decision to go to Yale instead of Harvard. That was her first mistake, than there she met him. It should come even worse, my daughter, my innocent, sweet perfect daughter slept with her married ex-boyfriend. I can't blame Logan for that, she didn't even know him back then, but with him her mistakes shall never find an end.

They met one day, and at first he was arrogant rich snob and she didn't want anything to do with him. Well, he seemed to be more charming then she first thought of him. He somehow got her into his net and she started gushing over him, how intelligent, how witty, how charming, how _perfect_ he was. She fell for him, but I never thought it would last; he would never tie himself to one woman only. But that spoilt brat seemed to want to out-do in everything, he got her to be his girlfriend when she went to break up with him, after spending the night on the bathroom floor because of him.

I just waited for the day he would cheat and she would leave him. But alas it didn't come. Then she made the dumbest thing ever. She stole a yacht with him! I'll never believe that it had been her idea, it's his fault, and everything is his fault! She ended in jail, she dropped out of college, she went to live with my parents, but they stayed together with Emily and Richard gushing over both of them, it was disgusting. But the worst is, she stopped talking to me, she just shut me out of her life. She can't do that, I'm her mother! She's _MY_ little girl, not his!

Jess had been god-send. He got her to see her mistakes, she and Logan broke up. She was depressed, yes, but she'd get over him, she deserves better anyway. But no. That damn boy is too damn insistent; he can't seem to accept a no. Then he came to me for help! I wanted to laugh in his face and tell him that I'd rather give Rory to Emily and Richard then see her with him again, but then her pained face came to my mind and I wrote that blasted letter that got them together again.

She made the next mistake, she moved in with him, and Chris wasn't helping, to him Logan Huntzberger was perfect. Everything was smooth, that is until the truth came into light, and the Casanova couldn't keep it in his pants and slept with his sister's friends when he and Rory were apart. Then he jumped off that cliff when I thought that it was finally over. But no, he does a crazy stunt, almost getting himself killed and my daughter realizes that she loves him too much to hold past mistakes over his head.

And then he went to London, daddy dearest wouldn't hear a no. I hoped and prayed that he would cheat, that they would fall apart, that my girl would be mine again. No such luck. Not with that blasted rocket and my baby gushing over 'true love'. What will he do next? Propose? Make her go to London with him? I wouldn't put it past him. But I'm going to get my baby back. I'm Lorelai Gilmore and my daughter belongs with me and nobody else. He isn't going to steal her away. She loves me more then him, she'd do anything I tell her...

**AN: And I couldn't help it. While I normally adore Lorelai I cannot help but feel annoyance at her obvious dislike of Logan. I think she's just jealous and possessive of Rory. This is my opinion on the whole. Tell me what you think,**

**Jas**


End file.
